Darkness comes in many shades
by Kinara23
Summary: Pure, innocent and shy; these are the very words that everyone describe 20 year old Hinata. Dark, Mysterious and unpredictable are a few choice words used to describe Sasuke.What happens when these two meet by chance?
1. Chapter 1

**Darkness comes in many shades…**

**Summary:** Pure, innocent and shy; these are the very words that everyone describe 20 year old Hinata. Dark, Mysterious and unpredictable are a few choice words used to describe Sasuke. What happens when the two polar opposites meet? What happens when the innocent Hinata finds out what kind of darkness Sasuke hides within himself?

**Author's Note:** This is a **SasuHina** story inspired by 50 shades of grey, I am still undecided whether or not there will actually be any smut/lemon but just to be safe it's rater for Mature readers. Read at your own risk and please review.

**Disclaimer:** I _do not_ own Naruto or the book 50 shades of grey. I am merely inspired ...

**Shout outs/ Thank you: ** I would like to thank KeeBee for being so kind to edit my fanfiction. I can't thank you enough for all your hard work 3 It truly means a lot to me.

* * *

A cup of blueberry iced tea, a comfortable, cream colored comforter and a textbook sporting several highlighted passages and pages awaited the indigo haired girl seated at a large mahogany desk. After waking up this morning, she was given a rather rude eye opener when she glanced at her calendar and realized that her "Baking and Pastry" final exam was scheduled for that very Tuesday. It wasn't exactly something to look forward to when you haven't been studying for the past two weeks like she hadn't been. Ever since she had gotten a job at the local bakery, she had been juggling several things from her near non-existent social life to her schooling to even helping out her cousin's girlfriend with her various and, rather random, tasks. One thing was for sure, it was not easy. But she somehow managed to make it work by neglecting studying for the biggest test in her whole life.

This test was simply a "You either know what you're doing or you don't." type test that she needed to pass with flying colors if she had any chance of getting her dream job working for the biggest country club in the state. Once she sat down in her comfortable desk chair and took a sip of her favorite tea, she flipped through pages trying to find the most troubling subjects in the book before finding the easier ones. If she knew her teacher, and she did, she knew that the hardest subjects would most likely be the ones on the test, rather than the ones that no one had trouble understanding. Pale lavender tinted eyes scanned the pages as she sipped her tea, creasing the corner of each page every time she found a hard subject. Hinata read each highlighted passage from each troubling page to try and gain a basic understanding of what she would have to review later.

Across the room,her phone began to ring, startling the girl due to the long term peace and quiet. The silence in the room gave the ringtone a seemingly louder volume. Gently,she placed her half empty cup of tea on the desk before walking to her nightstand checking the caller ID before she answered.

"Hello?" she answered as she walked back to her desk and grabbed her tea, leaning against the desk as she waited for a response.

"Hey Hinata" a nasally voice answered followed by a thick cough. "TenTen, are you sick?" Hinata asked concerned about cousin's girlfriend and childhood best friend.

"I have a cold and I need a favor. I promise to pay you back for this one. It's what's going to get me my dream job!" Tenten begged as she coughed out her lungs between every few words. The shy girl bit her lip feeling bad for her friend. Not only was she sick,but it had to be on the day of something big and, judging by how the chocolate brown haired girl was begging her, it must be huge. At the same time, she herself was stuck in a hard place since her test was on Tuesday and today it was Sunday. That hardly gave her enough time to properly review her problem areas for her test.

"It's an interview for my final; the youngest CEO to have ever lived hads agreed to let me interview him. Please, Hinata?!" Tenten begged, still coughing between words, in hopes of having her most trusted friend go and sacrifice her time to help her with her future.

"Alright. I'll do it." Hinata agreed. Maybe it was a bad choice on her end but being kind and compassionate was just her true nature and refusing to help her friend wouldn't sit well in her stomach if she stayed home and reviewed for her test while her friend's career hung in the balance. A loud cough was heard from the other side of the phone which worried Hinata for a while before the girl could respond without coughing her heart out again.

"Thank you! Come over and I'll give you my interview questions and my tape recorder. Thank you so much! You're a life saver!" Tenten shrieked with excitement and happiness knowing that she could trust the shy girl with this task.

A small smile spread across the pale girl's lips as she heard the pure joy in her friend's voice. It made her feel good to know that she had done the right thing even though it might cause her some trouble at the end of the day. After a quick shower and a few texts regarding how Hinata should dress, she was already on her way to TenTen's house. The drive didn't take very long since she lived a few blocks away; which was the main reason why it was easy for Hinata to do various favors and tasks for the chocolate haired girl.

Once at the door of her friend's house, she knocked. She had chosen to dress in dark dress pants, black close-toed flats, a black blazer and a white button up shirt. Personally, this was different from her usual wear; which consisted of numerous over sized jackets and comfortable washed out jeans but the change was good in this case,considering she was going to be face to face with the youngest CEO in the enough,the door opened revealing TenTen. Her nose was red from blowing it so many times, her usual tan skin looked ghostly pale while her brown eyes were dulled along with her beautiful chocolate brown hair, which was currently put into two messy buns on her head.

"I'm so glad you came!" Tenten said along with her great smile; just about the only thing that brightened her sickness in a sense that now, her childhood friend had come to her rescue by sacrificing yet another few hours of her life to benefit hers. TenTen moved aside, giving the girl enough room to come inside the house.

"Glad to help." replied the indigo haired girl as she walked inside the house,noticing that the couch had become her friend's new bed. Several fluffy comforters along with a few pillows adorned the couch. At first it didn't make sense until she realized the coffee table had her laptop and scattered papers. A slight frown tugged at the girl's lips as she turned to TenTen who gave her an apologetic yet guilty smile.

"You are supposed to be sleeping and resting, not studying and working on your paper when you don't even have enough information about the guy." Hinata scolded flyer friend as she watched her make her way to her room, listening to drawers open and close as she looked for things.

"I know, I know but I got so excited I couldn't help myself!" the brown haired girl defended,making Hinata sigh and shake her head. Surely this girl was the only girl she had meet in her life that was this passionate about her major that she even worked through sickness. Eventually,TenTen returned handing Hinata a tape recorder and a small spiral notebook with various questions and highlighted in different colors to display their importance over the other questions.

"Yellow isn't that important, Blue is interesting questions and Pink is the most important" Tenten explained, gesturing to the coloring system before she explained how to use the tape recorder. Hinata nodded and listened,making sure she paid attention to every single detail her friend spoken. This was more than important to her, it was crucial to her career and Hinata knew it, so she couldn't mess this up no matter what.

"I can't thank you enough, Hinata. If you leave now, you can make it to the appointment a bit earlier then expected." Tenten said as she coughed in between every few words, using her first to cover her cough.

"Alright but I-I don't even know who I'm interviewing!" Hinata replied in a shy and nervous tone, which showed in her speech by her life long struggle in stuttering. The brown haired girl slapped her forehead in realization that this whole time she hadn't told the poor girl where she was going or who she was interviewing. She just assumed the other girl knew what she knew.

"Oh, that's right! The guy's name is Sasuke Uchiha. His company does a little of everything, from having a program to help orphans find loving families to making airplanes." Tenten explained while writing down the directions to his company's headquarters. Hinata nodded. She couldn't help but think that for a supposedly young CEO, he had a very wide variation of programs under his name. But still,the name never rang a bell to her. All she knew was the best chef's worldwide. Even some famed food scientist that changed their way of cooking but nothing about airplanes or even orphanages. Still, the man seemed nice and down to earth considering the information she just learned.

"Alright, here you go Hinata. Thank you and drive safely!" Tenten said as she nearly pushed Hinata out of the door with the slip of paper with directions, not giving the girl time to say her own good bye. But this was just routine whenever Tenten was excited about something. She could hardly wait for Hinata to get back with information or whatever she was sent out for. A small smile spread across her lips as she walked downstairs to head out on this mission.

She couldn't let her friend down. Especially not today. It took Hinata an hour, a full hour,to finally get to the building. But it was all for TenTen,so she couldn't really get upset about how long it took. Once she got to the building she walked inside to the front desk where she saw a young,beautiful woman typing away at the computer while the girl beside her was taking a call and making an appointment. Suddenly she got nervous. What was she supposed to do? What if she couldn't pull it off? What if he wasn't there? What if those girls wouldn't let her go up to see him? Dozens of scenarios ran through the girl's head and each one ended badly. But regardless of her current, extreme imagination, she walked to the front desk and waited for one of the girls notice her,which surprisingly didn't take long.

"Can I help you?" the blonde girl asked her putting on a warm genuine smile, noting how tense the girl was. Quickly Hinata nodded and bit her lip before speaking and mentally letting out a sigh of relief.

"I-I'm here to see Sasuke Uchiha." she spoke softly glancing down at her shoes every now and then to keep calm

"Do you have an appointment?" The woman asked as she began typing on her computer, again. Hinata quickly nodded.

"Under a the name TenTen." Hinata added quickly,realizing that they probably had all TenTen's information given that she was the one who scheduled the appointment in the first place.

"Oh alright, Here's a visitors pass and you can go up the elevator and press the 10th floor." the blonde woman said smiling warmly handing Hinata a visitors pass,to which she quickly pinned on her blazer and walked off smiling at the woman and going to the elevator. Finally a moment of peace. Her heart was nearly beating out of her chest from speaking to the front desk girl she could hardly imagine how she would be if she was speaking to the CEO; which she would be soon.

Slight panic overwhelmed her as the door opened revealing yet another woman at a desk taking calls and smiled warmly the second she saw Hinata,which motivated her to move out of the elevator before the doors closed on her.

"Can I help you?" the dark haired girl asked Hinata as she began typing much like the blonde had earlier. Hinata nodded to the woman before her.

"I-I'm here to see S-Sasuke Uchiha" she said in a whisper being too shy to speak louder than that. The woman smiled and nodded. "Sasuke has a visitor right now so if you could please take a seat, I'll go get you something to drink." the woman said as she got to her feet and walked off not giving Hinata a choice but to do what she was told to do. A loud laugh could be heard from the walls behind her. It was most likely the office of the CEO and to which she'd meet next.

Judging from the laugh he must be a really nice person which put off a lot of stress to rest. Soon enough the dark haired girl returned and gave her a glass of cold water before retuning to her desk. Hinata drank the water trying to relax; she could hear the hearty laugh behind the wall which somehow comforted her. Eventually the laughing grew louder and closer. She looked over to the office door to see that a blonde man with whisker like scars on his cheek walked out waving inside.

"See you later Sasuke!" the boy laughed while walking off and heading towards the elevator as he glanced at Hinata,waving at her as he walked off "Hey!" he said with a wide smile before he turned back to the elevator before going inside to answer a call as he pushed the button closing the doors leaving her breathless. The man was gorgeous, his smile and his warm blue eyes just hinted to his natural care free attitude which added to his infectious smile.

It took Hinata a few moments to realize that she herself was smiling right at the elevator doors where the gorgeous man previously stood. Bu along with his smile she then realized that if he was the loud, happy laugh that came from inside the office then her original fears had come to life. Maybe the man was mean. Maybe he wouldn't even let her do the interview. Maybe he would just glare at her the whole time. The possibilities ran through her mind until she heard the woman clear her throat to catch Hinata's attention.

Once she turned to face the woman she noticed that she was holding the door for Hinata. Quickly,she got to her feet and walked over smiling and thanking the girl before walking in the office with her heart nearly beating out of her chest. Inside the office, the walls and floors were dark, the walls painted a deep purple while the floors were dark wooden plans. In the middle of the room was a glass coffee table on top of a cream colored rug and two white tulip chairs with white cushions. A plain black desk was at the end of the room with a leather black rolling chair and behind that desk was what seemed like a giant window that made nearly the whole wall behind it but covered by a deep black curtain, if it weren't for the lights on the ceiling this whole room would be something you seem in a horror movie but despite its eerie atmosphere it was still a beautiful room.

"Can I help you?" a deep voice came from behind her followed by the click of the door being shut, quickly she turned around being startled by whoever it was. A man with dark charcoal eyes stood before her with one hand on the brass door knob and the other in his black suit pants pocket. A white dress shirt and a black tie finished off his simple yet handsome appearance, his dark jet black hair was brushed and framing his face perfectly. Shyly, Hinata bit her lip wondering where to start. Should she just start with the interview or introduce herself even though she wasn't the person who was originally supposed to be here?

"You're TenTen?" he spoke up again seeing that Hinata hadn't said a word none the less moved an inch from where she stood. Quickly she shook her head and tried to regain her equilibrium, she straighten out her posture and held out her hand to shake his as she introduced herself

"I'm H-Hinata Hyuga, I'll be f-filling in for T-TenTen today" she spoke softly and mentally wondering why her stuttering came back at full throttle when this morning it barely even sparked. Something about this man just set her off.

"Hn" was his only response as he walked by Hinata and to his desk where he sat down on his leather chair leaning onto his desk with both of his hands propped up hiding his lips. Somehow she understood his invitation to let her sit down and conduct the e shyly sat down and placed the tape recorder on the table along with the note pad from her small white purse. She couldn't help but feel that his eyes were just watching her every move. It made her nervous. She could barely manage to get the tape recorder to record with his it was up and running.

She then realized that one of the top rules of being a reporter was to ask if it was alright with the person she was interviewing if she was able to even record them. Hinata glanced up shyly as she moved a strand of hair in her face seeing his stoic expression, giving away little to no emotion put her at an uneasy feeling she couldn't describe.

"I-Is it okay I-If I record this?" she asked shyly. Finally,the stoic man lowered his hands revealing his amused smirk. He seemed like he was about to say something but thankfully, he showed her mercy and nodded.

"May I ask where TenTen is?" he asked as he sat back folding his arms across his chest,watching Hinata's every move. It made her feel like he was enjoying this. Seeing her squirm under his watch, she made an audible gulp before answering the raven before her. "

She's s-sick" Hinata said before she took in a deep breath and opened the little book to start the interview and get out of there as soon as she could manage. After clearing her throat and opening her mouth to speak,he decided to talk instead.

"Are you a co-worker?" he asked, seeming interested in knowing more about her than he was in the interview. Hinata glance up shaking her head. She then glanced down at the book looking for the pink highlighted questions. "

W-What inspired you to involve y-your company with helping out o-orphans?" Hinata asked being a bit clearer and louder then she normally would since she hadn't taken her eyes off of the paper. After asking the question,she glanced up at Sasuke who hadn't taken his eyes off of her, his hands were back to covering his lips using the arm rests for support.

"There are so many children in this world who have grown up with a parent or were even fortunate enough to grow up with both. The sad fact is that there are children who are growing up without knowing the love and warmth of a real family; that is what inspired me." he said in a monotone voice; not showing off any emotion. Hinata curtly nodded before continuing. She felt like she was being suffocated by his mere presence and it wasn't getting any better the longer she stayed in there. Quickly,she continued to the next pink highlighted question, she fixed her posture once more and read the question aloud.

"Why didn't you finish college?" she asked, being genuinely surprised that the youngest CEO didn't even finish college and here she was working through her last term of her own college.

"I personally didn't see the point." was all he said not giving as much detail as he did with the first answer. She didn't question it though she just stayed silent, nodding once again and moving on to the next question but before she could speak he did.

"You're not going to ask why I didn't see the point?" he asked her with a raised eyebrow, his hands hiding his amused smirk. Hinata glanced at him shaking her head, not really wanting to stay there longer then she had to."Why?" he asked her, not giving her time to ask another question for the interview. Hinata bit her lip and set the book on her lap before facing the raven. She released her lip taking in a deep breath before answering him.

"If y-you aren't comfortable w-with talking a-about something then I won't m-make you uncomfortable. I w-wouldn't like it i-if someone h-had questions me on a-and on about something I-I didn't want to talk about." she responded feeling as if he was reading her body language, watching how she moved and fidgeted when he spoke to her. After answering him,she picked up the book and moved on to the next question and this time not giving him time to intervene and ask another question about her.

"W-What did your company o-originally invest in?" she asked this time not meeting his eyes for the answer; the less she showed that she wanted to be here the better.

"My company originally invested in aircrafts, the making of the plane and assembling it" he replied, his eyes never leaving her. Hinata could feel his staring, it was making her uncomfortable but she needed to get through this for her best friend and she couldn't just leave with half of the questions unanswered.

"Do you always stutter?" he asked her catching her off guard. She had thought that they finished this unofficial game of 21 questions. Meekly,she looked at him wondering what in the world he had planned, or was it how he got his daily dose of kicks? Either way it wasn't something Hinata enjoyed. In fact it, was starting to bother her even more.

"C-Childhood struggle" she muttered before glancing down at the paper gripping it rather tightly not wanting to be there anymore. The man was young but he surely was toying with her for his amusement. After a few seconds she read off the next question and counted how many were left before she looked up and noticed he wasn't in his chair. It took her a moment to scan the area around her to realize he was behind her with a hand on the back of the chair. It made Hinata jump and stand to her feet turning to face him letting her purse fall to the floor along with the paper, her hand was clenched over her heart as she waited for his explanation.

"You aren't very aware of your surroundings." he pointed out,keeping his eye contact on hers, waiting for her own response while trying to suppress his amused smirk.

"I-I didn't expect y-you to move a-around during the interview." she replied honestly as she cautiously got to her knees and picked up her purse and notebook, this time making sure to hear his footsteps if he had moved. Thankfully he stayed put, taking off some of the edge she was feeling.

"How many more questions?" he asked her as he walked from behind the chair standing right in front of her with his hands stuffed in his pockets; making her take a step back in cautiousness.

"5 and two n-not so i-important ones" she replied softly as she glanced at the tape recorder thanking heaven that it was still recording so she'd have proof if he tried to do anything to her; she felt like an animal of prey under his gaze.

"How about I write out the rest of my answers in the book? I'll answer them all" he said holding out his hand to take the book but the whole thing didn't make sense, why would he voluntarily answer all the questions? Why did he want to get over with this so fast? Whatever the reasons he didn't hesitate, she nodded and handed him the book making sure there was more then enough room between their fingers when he grabbed the book and walked to his desk. In turn, she sat back down on the chair and waited as he produced a black pen from his drawer and began writing in the small book.

"Where are you from?" he asked as he wrote never taking his eyes off of the book as he wrote. Hinata couldn't believe what just happened. He only took the book to answer all the questions so he could conduct his own little interview.

"I live near my best friend TenTen" she said not giving away much, she was sure he didn't know her address. It wasn't normal for companies to ask for an address when making appointments and she doubted he would have done any different. Still, as she answered,he didn't seem to mind the amount of information she gave as long as it was something.

"How old are you?, if you don't mind me asking" he continued, still writing in the book.

"20" she replied, she didn't understand what possessed this man to take such an interest in her but it surely didn't help her nervousness.

"Are you in college?" he went on, never taking his eyes off of the book.

"Yes" she answered, again not giving much information since she was sure he set up about 4 red flags of warning that he was creepy. Finally he set the black pen down and looked at her; the look of amusement was replaced with annoyance.

"Why don't you answer questions fully?" he asked her in an irritated tone. He obviously didn't like the way she was answering his questions. The irritation scared Hinata slightly, but she was determined not to let it show since he was the one who had started this.

"I-It's odd w-when I had c-came up here to conduct an interview b-but end up g-getting interviewed." she pointed out,wondering how long she could keep this strong front when she was clearly terrified. A few minutes passed before a smirk finally appeared on his face and he went back to writing in the book switching his gaze from her to the questions.

"Point well made." he stated as he finally closed the book and pushed it to the end of his desk but just out of reach for Hinata; he did it on purpose.

"Tell me Hinata, why would you go to great lengths for a friend?" he asked her interlocking his fingers on his desk as he waited for her answer.

"S-She's my best friend." was all she said hoping to end this as fast as she could but the more she tried, the more he prolonged her suffering.

"What's your major in college?" he asked being genuinely interested as he cocked his head to the side for a moment,just watching her.

"B-Baking and Pastry arts" she muttered looking at her hands in her lap, hoping he'd get the hint. She wanted to leave and fast!

"Oh a Baker, huh?" he continuing smirking as he leaned back into his chair "Well then, when do you graduate?" he asked keeping the conversation going for as much as he could manage.

" -" she began but only to be interrupted once again by the raven before her

"Sasuke, Call me Sasuke" he corrected keeping a smirk on his face as he watched her wring her fingers in her lap.

"S-Sasuke, I-I have a terribly l-long drive home. S-So i-if you could e-end this interview,I-I would be grateful" she said, not daring to look up as she bit her lip nervously.

"Where do you live?" he asked her making the poor girl nearly twitch an eyebrow in frustration; he already asked that! He's doing this on purpose and he surely wasn't having mercy on her now.

"A-An hour away" she replied,wanting to just leave everything and walk out of the office. But then again this interview was what TenTen needed,so she had to push on.

"I see." he said as he thought for a moment,glancing at his wrist watch and sighing. He got to his feet grabbing the small book and placing it on the coffee table.

"Before you go, maybe I could give you a tour of the company's head quarters? I promise it wont take long." he offered,watching as she grabbed the book and put it in her bag before grabbing the tape recorder and getting to her feet forgetting to turn it off as she walked with him to the door.

"N-No thank you, Mr. Uchiha" she said not daring to look at him in any way. Once at the door,he beat her to the door knob where he stood there keeping her prisoner for a moment, waiting for her to finally meet his eyes.

"It was nice to meet you, ." he said before he opened the door and stepped aside, "L-Likewise" she replied but feeling as if she hadn't meant it in anyway, since in reality it wasn't true.

Hinata glanced at the dark haired girl who was surprised to see Sasuke at the door of his office; maybe it didn't happen often? Hinata began walking but she noticed that there was two sets of footsteps heading towards the elevator, she looked over and saw Sasuke behind her giving her a small smile before reaching across from her and pressing the button to the first floor.

"Are you sure about the tour?" he asked her stuffing his hands in his pockets. Hinata nodded and stepped inside the second she heard the doors open.

"Good bye " he said before turning around just as the doors closed.

The dark haired woman eyes were wide with shock and her mouth had dropped before the doors finally closed. It scared Hinata. Maybe that CEO really was a creep? Whatever he was, she was just glad she didn't have to meet or see him ever again!

* * *

**Author's Note: **I would like to thank you for reading! Please review and give me honest opinions :) Once again I would like to thank** KeeBee** for editing my fanfiction! Please if you enjoyed my story then I recommend to read hers! Her stories are perfect and I can't get enough of them!

Good bye :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Darkness comes in many shades…**

**Author's Note:** I'm not very good with writing, my native tongue is spanish so writing in another language may be difficult for me. In this chapter I will try to go unedited and see how well or horrible I did.

**Special thanks to the following for reviewing: **Shikaru To , Nanitaa, Guest 1, Guest 2, Ninia, damnheart.o3, wicked ashes, MinaSmile209, Yazie567, LazyBunnyOtaku18, A sunny place for sasuke, Kiba-B, and last but not least Wilhelm Wigworthy.

**Special thanks to the following for following "Darkness comes in many shades:** LazyBunnyOtaku18, MinaSmile209, Wilhelm Wigworthy, ichirukiluv, wicked ashes, MsChifSantos, damnheart.o3, ellaskye520, hecate0808, tumtumetje, ninitaa, silent crescecndo ,Rukianbu93, shikaru to.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or 50 shades of grey. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this story.

**RATED 'M' FOR POSSIBLE LEMON/SMUT AND CURSING. THIS IS A SASUHINA STORY. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**_Previously:_**

_"L-Likewise" she replied but feeling as if she hadn't meant it in anyway, since in reality it wasn't true. Hinata glanced at the dark haired girl who was surprised to see Sasuke at the door of his office; maybe it didn't happen often?_

_Hinata began walking but she noticed that there was two sets of footsteps heading towards the elevator, she looked over and saw Sasuke behind her giving her a small smile before reaching across from her and pressing the button to the first floor._

_"Are you sure about the tour?" he asked her stuffing his hands in his pockets. Hinata nodded and stepped inside the second she heard the doors open._

_"Good bye " he said before turning around just as the doors closed. The dark haired woman eyes were wide with shock and her mouth had dropped before the doors finally closed. It scared Hinata. Maybe that CEO really was a creep? Whatever he was, she was just glad she didn't have to meet or see him ever again!_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Finally she was away from that man! Hinata's poor heart was beating as if she had ran three marathons straight and without a single break in between, something about that man just made her want to run out of that building and leave the country.

The only thing that calmed her was the smooth melody of the elevator music which happened to be classical music; the violin slowly took Hinata's heart guiding it to a softer tempo as the elevator continued its descent.

Once she reached the first floor she had already been able to regain her lost composure, she began heading towards the front doors until one of the front desk girls got to her feet in a hurry calling for her.

Hinata turned towards the woman who had a bit of a pink hue to her cheeks as she shoved a slip of hastily written numbers on a strip of notebook paper.

The indigo haired girl raised her eyebrow in both puzzlement and suspicion; she shyly took the slip of paper just as the woman took in a deep breath and released it; in what seemed to be relief. Hinata glanced at the slip of paper reading its contents as her eyes widened and her cheeks brightened in a deep red color; she could hardly believe what she was reading.

_72-785-382-4442_

_ Call for another appointment, we missed a few rather important details _

_ -Sasuke Uchiha CEO _

" Mr. Uchiha would like for you to make another appointment, this is his personal office number and the first two numbers are the extension numbers." The girl told the shocked 20 year old before her, shyly she returned to her seat before Hinata could ask further questions or even reject the slip of paper.

This must be a joke, there was no way he would have gone through the trouble of calling his front desk girl to flag Hinata down just to go ask for a second appointment let alone give him his personal work call line. This had to be fake.

It took Hinata a few minutes to realize that the girl had sat back down to her desk and she had stood there looking like a complete fool, quickly she walked out of the building and walked as fast as she could to the safety of her car.

Once inside she immediately grabbed her cell phone and dialed the one responsible for the whole meeting in the first place, the very person who was sick and probably working on her article's introduction: TenTen. Hinata still had the slip of paper in her hand, she couldn't believe that this had actually happened to her just as she was heading out and thought to be free of seeing the dark eyes man's gaze.

"Hello?" a nasally voice spoke from the other side followed by a series of hard coughs.

"T-TenTen, he gave me his number..." spoke Hinata's soft, unsure and timid voice. Suddenly a pause, neither girls spoke as they both tried to make sense of what had just happened.

"W-Well what happened?! All I did was send you for an interview! " TenTen said in shock as she coughed throughout her sentence all while she took on Hinata's old habit of stuttering for a second.

"I-I'm not sure, I-I conducted the interview and he then began to interview me so when I-I got the choice to leave I took it. T-Then right when I was about to walk out the front doors the front desk girl runs up to me with a slip of paper having his p-personal work number!" Hinata explained while putting on her seat belt and wedging the phone between her shoulder and cheek before driving out with her phone in hand.

"Wait, hold up a second-" the brunette said before sneezing away from the phone "He began to interview you? Like ask you questions?" she continued as she sniffed

"H-He kept asking about my major..." Hinata said shyly now realizing that maybe she might have blown things out of proportion, maybe he wanted to send the message to TenTen rather then her? The slip of paper never specified about who needed to call to make the appointment, just someone.

"Come straight to my house, don't even stop to get a frappe from starbucks! Straight home!" Tenten said before hanging up, ultimately not giving Hinata a choice to say no. Hinata sighed as she set her phone in her lap along with the slip of paper while she drove to TenTen's, she was glad for one thing and that was the fact that she had an hour to make more sense of the meaning behind the paper.

~At TenTen's Apartment~

"Woah, he was really interested in you." Tenten commented coughing lightly as she sipped some peppermint tea, she pressed the pause button on her recorder and turned to a blushing Hinata who sat uncomfortably on the couch looking at her lap as she messed with the hem of her jacket while she reached for the slip of paper surprised to have this type of information in her hands and let alone that Hinata was able to get it without asking it; Sasuke literally just handed it to her.

"I-It's your article, M-Maybe you should call h-him." Hinata shyly spoke up as she glanced at TenTen who gave her a look which denied Hinata's request flat out without another word handed the slip to her.

"Hinata, he obviously wants to see you again. He gave more then enough information about himself in the questions that he answered in the book, there literally isn't anything else I want to know about him in a professional stand point, but as your best friend? I want to know why he wants to see you again so badly" coughed TenTen as she patted her chest a few times to calm her annoying cough as she spoke, she was obviously getting irritated the way she couldn't stop coughing while she spoke.

The more TenTen spoke about Sasuke the more Hinata couldnt help but shake her head multiple times, she didn't want anything to do with the man let alone meeting him again for a pointless appointment; besides this was TenTen's article this whole thing had nothing to do with her in the slightest bit.

"T-There isn't a point to call if you have all your information f-for your article, I-I'm not calling back" Hinata said sternly, she was dead set on never seeing the raven again for as long as it was humanly possible. TenTen on the other hand was more curious as to why the man requested her to make a second appointment when he isn't really known for interviews let alone that he wanted a _second_ one with Hinata; so there she sat thinking of any possible way that the country's most eligible bachelor was requesting to see Hinata a second time.

Even though the silence between the two girls wasn't awkward, the poor baking and pastry major was feeling as if her friend was trying to find a deeper meaning within the slip of paper while Hinata was trying to figure out its more simple and straight forward meaning. The interview was for TenTen's article so it had to be for her, this whole problem wouldn't have happened if TenTen had went and surely the second appointment thing wouldn't have sounded off in that sense. Suddenly TenTen gasped in realization, though it sounded pretty faked and practiced Hinata let it slide by as she wondered what suddenly hit TenTen's attention.

"I need a picture!" she exclaimed as she then googled Sasuke Uchiha, she sighed as she pushed her laptop towards Hinata showing her that weren't many pictures of the man and most of them had his back turned to the camera as if he knew where the paparazzii would be in every single shot.

Hinata scrolled down finally finding a picture of him facing forward but he was in mid step with a phone in hand talking while adjusting his shades; despite the heart pounding experience to be in his office she couldn't deny that he was a very handsome man.

"Hinata you have to call him, I need a professionally done picture of him" TenTen begged through her nasally voice earning a sigh from the poor girl before her. Quickly Hinata pushed the laptop towards her friend to show her the picture she had found hoping she'd accept that specific picture over having to call the man again just to arrange for a photo shoot; but TenTen quickly refused and made her point by closing the laptop and placing the hot cup of tea on the coffee table before sitting up and crossing her arms over her chest.

Hinata watched TenTen for a few moments before sighing and grabbing her phone as well as the slip of paper "Fine" she sighed earning a squeal of excitement from TenTen who opened her laptop and began typing away in her article while the poor Hyuga girl was forced to make a call she never wanted to make as she shyly walked into TenTen's room and closed the door behind her so her friend wouldn't eavesdrop.

Shyly she began dialing the number while biting her lip, she was half excited yet half mortified; hoping it was the wrong number and somewhat praying to hear his alluring voice at the same time. As the phone rang she paced around the well kept room, she glanced over at her friend's bed and dresser admiring the medium colored wood as a distraction to calm her fast paced heart; she has never been this nervous about a phone call since she had been 15 when she called the pizza place for a large extra cheese pizza.

Why was she getting nervous now? It wasn't as if he had asked her out on a date instead of requesting for a second appointment besides if he was interested in her, he would have been more blunt considering he could practically get anything he wanted as long as he could buy it.

"Uchiha" a curt and cold voice snapped from the other end of the phone. The cold tone made Hinata wince out of instinct, he sounded so cold and mean as if he didn't even want to talk to anyone let alone Hinata bon the phone. In a short second she gathered whatever courage she had left to speak, she felt as if she said that wrong words she would be devoured by the predator on the other end.

"H-Hello Mr. Uchiha, I-It's Hinata. I had interviewed you a-about an hour ago for my f-friend's article" she spoke shyly as she continued to pace across the room, not really sure what to do with herself.

"Oh, Hello . Called for the second appointment?" Sasuke replied with a much calmer and gentler tone, almost as if it was reserved for her ears only. The pure thought of it made her cheeks burn up in a pink hue at the mere thought.

"M-My friend wanted me to call you...t-to make the second appointment. S-She wants to take a professional picture for her article" Hinata said in a soft and timid tone not sure whether if he would even consider going or not.  
"A picture you say? Well I'm free tomorrow around 12 to 3 in the afternoon. Is that alright with you?" he asked her still using his calmer and much gentler tone.

"T-That would be great, I-I'll have her c-call you for further information" she shyly replied thanking whatever mighty being had been merciful enough to not let her be teased or questioned like she had been just a few hours prior.

"Oh, I have one request" he said sounding as if the request nearly slipped his mind; Hinata bit her lip for a second while her heart was nearly beating out of her chest.

"Y-Yes?" she asked as she tucked some of her long hair behind her ear before nervously twirling the locks in between her fingers

"You have to be there and if you aren't present, neither will I" he said bluntly as his voice hinted that he had a smirk plastered on his handsome face.

Hinata's eyes widened at the request, her heart nearly stopped for a second realizing that he did indeed meant that the second appointment was directed to her. This made things difficult, Hinata had planned to just not even bother showing up, she didn't even want to go see him, why would she willingly want to be caught under his stern gaze? She had to find a way out of it, she chewed on her lip for a few brief second before wanting to thank her baking and pastry teacher for the final she had to study for. It was the perfect alibi!

"I-I'm sorry, I have a f-final to study for. I-I don't think I'll be able to make it for the photo shoot" Hinata replied feeling as if the weight of the world had been taken of her shoulders.

"Then we'll have the photo shoot at your place, give me your address and tell your friend to have the photographer meet us there" the raven replied unfazed by the fact that he requested to not only have her present during the photo shoot but now the location was determined: Her home!

Hinata's jaw and heart both dropped to the floor upon hearing his request, she couldn't believe the determination that man had and the fact that he showed no remorse in expressing his wants. Hinata couldn't even speak, there was nothing in the earth that could have prepared her for this type of conversation let alone with a very rich man who just happened to be the youngest CEO alive.

Suddenly the door flung open making Hinata jump as she looked over seeing TenTen who had a big smile plastered on her face until she saw Hinata's stunned expression.

"Whats wrong?"Tenten mouthed as she walked to Hinata concerned as to what she had heard, Hinata shook her head before regaining some of her lost composure.

"E-Excuse me for a s-second" she said to Sasuke before covering the mouth piece of her phone and turning to TenTen still holding her shocked expression.

"H-He wants the photo shoot at my house!" she breathed to TenTen not able to speak clearly or with any confidence. TenTen's eyebrows rose as her mouth dropped in a shocked expression much like what Hinata had and still continued to have.

"What?" she asked breathlessly as she blinked a few times wondering what happened; once again confused by how a simple phone call ended up about Hinata's house.

"H-He wanted me to be at the photo shoot but I-I have a final to study for so he decided to have the photo shoot at my house." she explained to TenTen, slowly the brunette's shocked expression turned to a smirk as she grabbed the phone from Hinata and cleared her throat before speaking while keeping a hand at Hinata's chest to keep her at an arms length as Hinata tried to grab the phone.

"TenTen!" Hinata shrieked in an embarrassed tone as she heard her friend begin to speak.

"This is TenTen and the location is perfect, I'll send your receptionist Hinata's address and I'll contact my photographer. Thank you for your time" she said finishing the call and glancing at the mortified 20 year old who nearly dropped to the floor in shock.

"W-Why?!" she asked as she threw the closet thing she could find to her sick 'friend', a plush panda hit TenTen's face before she threw it back at Hinata hitting her arm

"This is important! Come on, it's not like he'll rape you in your sleep!" she countered making the pale, light eyed girl blush three shades darker then she normally would. Hinata covered her face with her small hands still shocked at the whole thing; she not only had to see this man but it had to be in the what was supposed to be the comfort of her own home.

* * *

Author's node

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading, give your honest feedback on grammar and spelling errors as well as how you like or dislike the story so far. Thank you for your patience and I'll try to upload sooner!

_Ja ne~_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Thank you all for your patience! I'm so glad so many people liked my fanfic! 3 Thank you!

_SPECIAL THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAD REVIEWED, FOLLOWED AND FAVORITED MY STORY!_

If anyone has questions or suggestions be free to put them in the review and I'll answer/ address them in the next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I _do not_ own 50 shades of grey or Naruto!

**Previously:**

_"H-He wanted me to be at the photo shoot but I-I have a final to study for so he decided to have the photo shoot at my house." she explained to TenTen, slowly the brunette's shocked expression turned to a smirk as she grabbed the phone from Hinata and cleared her throat before speaking while keeping a hand at Hinata's chest to keep her at an arms length as Hinata tried to grab the phone._

_"TenTen!" Hinata shrieked in an embarrassed tone as she heard her friend begin to speak._

_"This is TenTen and the location is perfect, I'll send your receptionist Hinata's address and I'll contact my photographer. Thank you for your time" she said finishing the call and glancing at the mortified 20 year old who nearly dropped to the floor in shock._

_"W-Why?!" she asked as she threw the closet thing she could find to her sick 'friend', a plush panda hit TenTen's face before she threw it back at Hinata hitting her arm_

_"This is important! Come on, it's not like he'll rape you in your sleep!" she countered making the pale, light eyed girl blush three shades darker then she normally would. Hinata covered her face with her small hands still shocked at the whole thing; she not only had to see this man but it had to be in the what was supposed to be the comfort of her own home._

* * *

It's been two hours since Hinata has been awake and mercilessly cleaning her apartment from tile to ceiling; everything from dusting ,moping and even passing the vacuum over her small welcome mat has been done. All for a certain 'special 'unwanted appointment later that day.

Everything had to be absolutely spotless, she was going to unwillingly have the country's richest man in her apartment to take pictures for TenTen's paper and she couldn't have her house looking as if she lived like any regular college student with numerous papers scattered out and about in her home.

The indigo haired girl was dressed in grey sweat pants that stopped just below her knees, a white spaghetti strap tank top and her hair was tied up in a messy bun while she cleaned out her room and organized her books, even if no one would go inside, it was still just as important to keep it clean.

Glancing at the clock on her night stand she took note that she had a little over an hour to get ready and put away her cleaning supplies; she was thankful since she now didn't have to worry about a messy apartment for when Mr. Sasuke Uchiha would arrive.

Hinata was nervous, she never had a man come into her house unless it were her cousin and father, you could imagine that she felt terrified to have not only Sasuke come over but Tenten's old friend Kiba come over later on.

In between putting things away Hinata texted TenTen to keep the brown haired girl posted on her cleaned apartment and waiting for a response to when her best friend would arrive to her house; after all it was _her _paper they were doing all this for.

As much as Hinata enjoyed helping others, you couldn't blame her for feeling a tad upset for not being able to spend her weekend as planned with her face shoved deeply within several baking and pastry text books for her final that following day.

This surely wasn't going to be easy but this was the girl's dream and she would never give it up, you can count on that.

Finally the cleaning supplies put away under the sink just when she heard knocking, she got to her feet happy that TenTen decided to be early. In fact, TenTen was 30 minutes early which made things a lot easier for Hinata considering that the furniture had to be moved to the side to allow enough room for the equipment Kiba was bringing along.

Hinata opened the door smiling warmly as she looked at was supposed to be TenTen, quickly her smile fell from her lips and a shocked expression took hold of the young woman. Dressed in a black fitted suit, with matching black tie stood none other then the devil himself : Sasuke Uchiha.

No words could describe how mortified Hinata felt, sure the house was spotless but she looked like a mess and right now she just added to the problem by keeping her surprised expression on her face as if she was a robot that had froze in place.

A smirk slowly grew on the raven's face as he slowly glanced up and down her voluptuous body only adding to the poor girl's mortification, a small chuckle erupted from the man's throat as he noticed the girl couldn't even manage to speak from how shocked she was.

Hinata could feel her cheeks warm hearing the man before her chuckle and obviously she was his source of entertainment; she shyly stepped back to allow him enough room to walk inside while she regained her lost composer.

"Y-You're early" she finally managed to squeak out while Sasuke nodded standing tall and keeping his posture perfect unlike the shy girl before him who was nearly falling into pieces since he hadn't spoke to her since he got there.

All the raven did was just eye her body as if he were a predator eyeing his prey.

"T-TenTen's not here y-yet, I-I'm sorry but you'll have to wait" she said shyly as she closed the door behind him and quickly walked to the kitchen to get Sasuke a drink or something to distract herself and save herself from further embarrassment.

All the while she moved Sasuke watched her every movement with an amused smirk plastered on his lips, he followed her into the kitchen and leaned against her the counter as he nodded understandingly rather then speaking not wanting to do anything but watch her.

Hinata bit her lip nervously seeing that Sasuke hadn't spoken yet once again, rather he nodded and smirked at her in amusement which made her stomach twist in turn into knots. Wether they were good or bad, Hinata wasn't entirely sure but she didn't welcome the sensation what so ever.

It was odd and nerve racking, she never did like feeling nervous and being around this specific man just made her feel- indescribable ? There was no clear word that could describe what she was feeling, she had never felt it before so it wouldn't be easy to explain.

Hinata shyly walked to her fridge and opened it glancing inside using it as a distraction as she chewed on her lip before speaking; ultimately she felt like Sasuke was putting her on the spot light and he was enjoying every single second of it unlike her.

"W-Would you like a drink?" she asked shyly as she glanced up only to see Sasuke licking his lips as he moved his eyes from her thighs back up to her eyes and smirking at her while he nodded, it seemed as if they were on two separate subjects but she decided it was best to get his drink as fast as she could and run into her room to get changed before she would feel like a helpless rabbit under a lion's paw.

Hinata quickly grabbed a chilled unopened bottle of white wine and a glass placing the two items on the counter before she put the glass in front of the raven and went into one of her drawers to grab the bottle opener, she was nervous since she could feel the man's eyes just wander out and about over her body while she worked.

It made Hinata that much more nervous which didn't help her concentration on the task at hand, after a few failed attempts of trying to open the bottle of wine she sighed frustrated and was just about to give up when two larger, rougher pairs of hands nearly swallowed her own smaller owns gently guiding her.

The mere proximity between the two made Hinata freeze in her movements to the point her breath was caught in her throat as she felt his chest gently press against her back as well as his hips against her lower back, the man was obviously teasing her...it was tormenting.

"Allow me" he spoke against her letting the his hot minty breath gently tickle the hairs on her neck. A deep shade of pink dusted her pale cheeks as she let the man behind her guide her hands to open the bottle of white wine expertly, but as their hands touched Hinata couldn't help but notice the gentle yet masculine scent of Sasuke's cologne it nearly intoxicating.

After the bottle was opened he stepped back but let his hands linger on her own before resuming his spot back against the counter, almost immediately the indigo haired girl began to pour the wine and closed the bottle putting it back into the fridge and speed walked to her room not daring to look into his eyes or anywhere in his general direction.

Once in the comfort of her room she closed the door behind her and locked it, slowly sliding against the door down to her knees where she covered her face with her small hands to try and tame her wildly growing blush, did that really happen? Or did she simply lose her mind?

Hinata quickly got to her feet where she went to go get dressed, she felt as if she were way too under dressed and needed something better then sweat pants and a white tank top to wear in front of such a successful man.

After raiding her closet and grabbing several shirts and pants, she ultimately decided on a nice white shirt and a nice pair of grey skinny jeans; as for shoes she wore some black and white converse.

Now she looked ten times better then she did a few minutes ago, she then went to her mirror and brushed out her hair to put it in a high pony tail. Everything looked good so far, maybe it wouldn't end up being a horrible day after all.

The young woman walked out of her room to find the devil just admiring her pictures that hung on her walls while he sipped his wine, she shyly closed the door behind her glad to see he was too engulfed within his thoughts to notice she had walked into the room again. Just as she began walking behind the man to try and slip from his clutches she mentally cursed upon hearing his voice

"You sure like to mess with chocolate, these chocolate sculptures in your pictures are interesting" he said as he sipped his wine turning to Hinata with an amused smirk almost as if he had caught onto her train of thought...like the devil he was.

Hinata shyly nodded and stepped forward looking at her pictures, a lot of them were taken when she went to competitions on cake decorating or sculpting with chocolate, either way she enjoyed competing and it showed since even if she had her chef jacket covered in chocolate she still had a bright smile on her face.

"T-This was taken recently" she said shyly pointing to the picture on the far right where she had baked cake and decorated it with a 'the nightmare before Christmas' inspired theme, there sat Santa clause in a burlap sack with the three pesky trick or treaters sneaking off to the boogie man's home while jack stood tall and smirking evilly down at the poor elves from Christmas town.

"I see, you're really talented" he said standing right beside her and looking at the cake in the picture but he seemed to be glancing away from the cake to the girl standing proudly beside it, almost as if she were more interesting then the cake itself.

Hinata nodded shyly before muttering a shy thank you and walking off to her phone wondering where exactly TenTen was and why the girl wasn't getting there any sooner , but she hadn't noticed that Sasuke was following her closely while she grabbed her phone and checked for messages.

"What's the matter? Don't like to be alone with me?" he taunted behind her as he smirked down at the girl before him while she blushed red and glanced up biting her lip unsure how to answer the question without offending him.

"I-It's not my paper you have to p-pose for b-besides...I-I have f-finals to study for" she whispered as she stepped forward and away from Sasuke to make some distance between the two but it seemed that Sasuke grew bolder and stepped forward, effectively cornering Hinata against the counter where he set his glass behind her leaning closer towards her.

The poor girl's heart could not beat any faster even if it tried, her whole face was seemingly permanently stained a red color as she realized what was going on and it made her feel as if she truly were his prey.

The dark predatory look in his eyes was enough to show that he wanted her, but for what? What did he crave from her? A rich man like him could have any girl at his feet begging to be his yet here he stood tormenting her to no end.

"E-Excuse me b-but I-I feel uncomfortable" she whispered as she looked down trying to be respectful, chewing on her bottom lip shyly.

Slowly Sasuke's thin fingers gently gripped her chin between his thumb and forefinger, gently lifting her gaze to his eyes ; where is dark eyes only seemed to intensify. Hinata's heart stopped as he leaned forward to her; closing off any distance between them and leaving a mere two inches of space.

"Stop biting your lip" he ordered darkly looking into her eyes which made her immediately release her lip obediently making him smirk in is accomplishment, he then stood tall and back away from her walking away while grabbing is drink as if nothing had happened.

Hinata's mouth remained dropped to the floor in surprise, that was the closet she had been to another man other then her cousin and father. Just then almost as if it were on cue, Tenten and Kiba stormed into the house smiling warmly and both equally as excited.

Hinata on the other hand was mortified, they were mere seconds from being caught in such a position that would never be able to be easily explained, especially to TenTen. How would her father react? Surely he would have fainted at the sight while her cousin would be seconds away from beating up the nation's most eligible bachelor.

Sasuke on the other hand was cool, calm and collected walking towards TenTen and shaking her hand as well as Kiba's before the brown haired man would go scurry to get his equipment set up while TenTen and Sasuke chit chat.

Quickly the indigo haired girl decided it was time to run to the comfort of her room where no one else would be able to make her feel any more uncomfortable then she already did until she heard a familiar voice calling out her name.

A deep masculine voice called her name from across the hall making Hinata turn quickly and smile at the source of it, it was none other then her cousin : Neji Hyuga. Finally someone who would save her from anymore embarrassment! ...or harassment for that matter...

Hinata quickly walked to Neji and happily accepted his warm embrace, she released him shortly after and giggled happily to be safe at last!

Even though she had her cousin there, she couldn't help but notice the cold clipped tone Sasuke suddenly used around the same moment she hugged Neji to which her cousin noticed right away and decided to introduce himself.

Shyly the younger cousin followed and watched as the two men spoke to one another.

"Hello, my name is Neji. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Uchiha" Neji said as he extended his hand to Sasuke.

"Please to meet you Neji" Sasuke spoke in a cold tone as he took Neji's hand and shook it glancing at Hinata once before sipping the last of his wine before continuing. "How long will this take exactly? I have a meeting scheduled in a few hours"

Neji glanced at Hinata raising his eyebrow indicating to take the empty glass or either offer to fill it again; the boy was very old school and wanted the old ways put into effect whenever he was around.

As TenTen spoke to Sasuke, Hinata patiently waited knowing that the information wasn't anything she needed to concern herself with. Once finished she spoke up.

"W-Would you like s-some more wine?" she asked as she motioned to the glass, Sasuke glanced at his glass and nodded curtly handing the empty glass to Hinata just as she reached for it and disappeared behind her cousin walking straight to the kitchen.

Just as she left and filled the glass, she let out a sight of relief once she saw flashing lights from the corner of her eye which meant that the photo shoot would begin. Which also meant that the faster it began, the faster it would end and Sasuke would be long gone!

Just after filling the wine glass she walked back to see Sasuke smiling warmly at the camera showing his perfect white teeth and smile, she stood beside TenTen who was beyond excited to see that she would be able to have a perfect paper for her final.

Kiba had two red triangle tattoos on each cheek which began to distract Hinata for a moment, it was odd to see a man with tattoos let alone on his face since she was a reserved child rather then wild and free.

Suddenly she felt the glass of wine being taken from her hands which changed her attention to be be focused on who had grabbed the wine, she shyly watched as Sasuke sipped his wine not caring to look at Hinata at the moment.

"Sasuke would you please take a few more pictures? I'm sure we'll have the perfect shot after these" Kiba spoke to Sasuke clearly irritated or he simply he didn't like Sasuke, either way it was clear but Sasuke didn't seem affected in anyway as he sipped his drink calmly

Sasuke sighed and put his drink down on the coffee table pulling up a chair and sitting down on it , posing for the last remaining pictures, he smiled and did as he was told while Kiba snapped some photos and Neji wrapped his arm around TenTen feeling as if he needed to show that TenTen was his woman and definitely not for the taking.

Kiba finally got to his feet and stretched after half an hour"Alright, I'm done." he said as he checked his pictures flagging a few down automatically liking them of the bat and sitting on the couch doing his work while Sasuke got to his feet

Hinata sat on a chair patiently waiting until her home would be free of any living beings, it was approximately 4 in the afternoon which gave her just enough time to cram enough study time for her test the following day.

TenTen smiled brightly and walked to Sasuke shaking his hand while Neji stood by her side

"Thank you for this opportunity and taking time from your busy schedule to come by " TenTen said in appreciation as Sasuke nodded and shook Neji's hand as well before turning to Hinata noticing how she was trying to blend into the background, ultimately trying to not be noticed by him at all.

"Thank you for allowing me to come to your home" Sasuke said respectively as he held out his hand to shake her hand which she shyly nodded, smiling warmly as she took his hand only for her hand to be turned in mere seconds as Sasuke leaned down kissing the back of her palm smirking at her before standing to his full height again grabbing his wine and sipping some more ignoring the shocked expressions of Kiba and TenTen as well as Neji's death glare that would have killed Sasuke; if only looks could kill...

After a few moments TenTen finally regained her composer and grabbed Neji's arm pinching it lightly to bring his attention to her and to snap his mind away from any possible violence he was planing for Sasuke.

"Alright, we're done here. Neji help Kiba pack up. I'll meet you at the house" she said as she walked out giving Hinata a look that said 'call me later or you will regret it' , Neji obediently began helping the brown haired guy pack up the equipment while Sasuke sipped his wine and Hinata tried to control her madly growing blush.

Eventually the two men left leaving Hinata all alone with Sasuke, she bit her lip and began walking off just when Sasuke decided to speak regaining her attention once more.

"I'm staying in town for a week, maybe a chef with you're talents would appreciate a nice brunch tomorrow" he said as he finished his drink and set it on the coffee table and began doing through his pockets.

Hinata's heart began beating faster as she bit her lip, was he asking her out on a date or demanding her presence to a date? Whichever it was she definitely wouldn't go. Not after what happened in the kitchen or what just happened a few moments ago!

"I-I'm sorry but I'm afraid I can't, I have a final tomorrow and I'll be taking the-" before she could finish her sentence she noticed Sasuke had shoved his business card into her hand not giving her a choice whether she wanted to take the card or not.

"I'll pick you up at 11:30" was all he said before as he walked out the door but not without is legendary smirk before he closed the door leaving her entirely alone for once. Hinata looked down at the card in her hands and nearly fainted upon seeing Sasuke's personal cell phone number.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for waiting so patiently for this chapter! I hope i meet your expectations and I know i made numerous mistakes _ I"m sorrrryyyyy! Spanish is my first language therefore it isn't easy to write in English! Thank you for the support and please _REVIEW_!

**Sneak peak at next chapter:**

"But first..." he began as he handed her a stack of stabled papers "We have matters to discuss"


End file.
